


Tabby The Skunk

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Series: Lincoln's Pets [6]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: Last Part





	Tabby The Skunk

Lincoln was in his basements as he watched his pets play with each other while he was thinking about how he was going to get Tabby to join his little hypno-harem.

"She'll definitely be a challenge since she won't stay still for a second." He said he then looked at his phone and started playing music, that's when he got an idea, but he doesn't have to skills to pull it off… yet. He then went to his room, leaving the girls to play amongst themselves. He then pulled out his hypnotism book and went to the very end to find an oddly placed order form for music hypnotism. He filled out the form and mailed it but as soon as he came home he found a box on the porch he picked it up and found what he ordered.

"Huh, that's what I call 'rushed delivery'." He joked as he felt a bird poop on his head. "I deserved that." He said as he went inside and began reading over it.

-The Next day-

Lincoln was walking with Luna to meet up with Tabby.

"Yo, Luna, Lincoln!" Tabby called as she walked over them.

"Hey Tabby, you ready to rock out to this new song Lincoln's been working on?!" Luna asked excitedly.

"You bet! I'm surprised that you actually make rocking music, Linc." Tabby said as she pats his back.

"Yeah, well, it's something I picked up recently." He said with a modesty that was hiding his true intentions. As they reached the Loud house the trio went to Luna and Luan's room. Tabby and Luna sat in the beanbags while Lincoln puts in a blank cd and puts his Noise-Be-Gone earplugs in his ears. While the music played Luna just nodded her head, while Tabby had a dazed look.

"Luna, you did a good job now could you wait outside?" He asked.

"Sure, bro." Luna said as she left, leaving Lincoln and Tabby alone at his mercy.

"Now Tabby, how are you enjoying the song?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Its rocking, mate." She said, completely dazed.

"Good." Lincoln said as he turned it off and took out the earplugs.

"Now Tabby, you are now under my full control and we're going to have some fun, would you like that?" He asked

"Sounds rocking, mate." She said as Lincoln picked her up and gave her a swift kiss. "Let's go meet your playmates." He said as he escorted her to the basement where his other pets were waiting for him.

"Girls, we have a new pet and I hope you guys 'play nice' with her." He said as the girls started undressing Tabby as she stood still, Lincoln then came back with the last costume he had available.

"Wish I would have gotten to you sooner I would have had a better costume." He said as he pulled out a purple leotard and a skunk tail. Tabby then took the leotard and puts it on she then bends over and Lincoln then shoved the tail in her, she moaned as the whole tail went in with ease.

"Oh someone likes to party hard." He said as he got her on her back. "I'm going to take my sweet time with you." He said he then kissed her on her lips, then her cheek, then her neck. He then pulled the leotard down to reveal her nipples and started sucking them, his tongue swirled around her right nipple while pinching the left with his fingers, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"You taste so good." He said as he started kissing lower till he reached her inner thighs. He then left a trail of butterfly kisses on the right while making his way to her womanhood. He pulled the leotard to the side and stared at her wet, quivering core.

"What a nice pink 'flower'. I wonder what this one tastes like?" He said as he gave it a kiss, he then wrapped his entire mouth on it, shooting his tongue in her and getting a good taste of her insides. He pulled off and licked his lips.

"Not a bad taste you have. Not too sour but not too sweet." He said he then rubbed her clit with his index finger, making her moan. "I should show you what your pussy should taste like." He said as he beckoned Ronnie Anne over. She then moved her leotard to the side and sat on Tabby's face, giving her a taste of her nectar.

"Remember the taste. This is what you must give me." He said as he took out his cock. Lynn and Haiku then went over to him and started to lube him up. "And I'll make sure you get what you want." He said, he then got in between his pet's legs and Ronnie Anne, aligned him with her pussy, Lincoln then pushed himself in, making her a woman. He moved his hips slowly at first, making her inner walls shape to the contours of his dick.

"Wow, this feels so amazing. So tight. I love this." He said as he started to move faster gripping her thighs while Ronnie Anne continued grinding her pussy on her face, letting her juices fill her throat.

"Ronnie, give the other girls a turn." Lincoln said as he started to move faster, Ronnie Anne then got off and Haiku took her turn and started grinding her pussy on her, Lincoln enjoyed the sight of his pets playing. He then started to move faster, about to reach his limit, he then pulled out and moved Haiku off her and shoved his cock down her throat and cums down her throat.

"Oh wow, that felt so amazing." He said as he pulled out, Tabby then coughed up his semen and the other girls licked it up.

"Alright girls, time for your feeding." He said. The girls then got into a line, turned around and bends over giving a good view of them. Lincoln then went over to his older sister and pulled out her tail.

"Ready for doggy style, Lynn?" Lincoln asked. She nods and shoved his cock in her ass and started ravishing her, the other girls all watched as they were getting wetter, but they knew they had to wait.

"Come on Lynn, really squeeze my cock!" Lincoln said as he started to move faster. He then moved his hands to her breast and pussy and started to play with them. "There's that tightness." He whispered. Lynn felt herself getting weak. She was able to take a few more thrust before cumming and falling to the ground.

"Alright, who's next?" He asked as he went to Ronnie Anne. "Let's see, what should I do to you." He said as he cupped her pussy and felt the heat coming from her.

"Hmm, nice." He said as he got down on his knees and started licking her pussy. He then pulled her onto his face and completely ate her pussy out. Ronnie Anne then bends down and starts to suck on his cock taking the entire thing down her throat while she massages his balls.

'Damn, she must have been practicing' He thought as he got her off his face, repositioned both of them, grabbed her legs, and shoved his cock straight in her pussy, pounding her hard.

"You like that, my little wolf bitch?" He whispered into her ear, earning a bark from his Latin lover. "That's right bark for me. Let me hear you bark!" He yelled as she followed her master's command. Lincoln was about to cum and pull out but Ronnie Anne held him in place as he cums in her. As he pulls out he watched as his cum leaked out of her.

Christina and Mrs. DiMartino crawled over to his cock and started licking the juices off his flaccid dick, making it hard again, the tanuki and squirrel dressed girls then push their pussies together with Lincoln's dick in between them and started rubbing it, Lincoln moaned and he felt the silky, wet, folds covering his cock with their juices.

"Girls wait, I just came and I'm really… sensitive!" He said as he cums like a fountain, covering his pets.

"Okay, girls, let me take a quick break." He said but Haiku and Tabby didn't listen. Tabby took out her tail and shoved his cock in her ass, Haiku then pulled her master back and sat on his face. Haiku used her feet to keep him pinned to the floor. The girls then made their respective animal noises while they fucked their master.

'I can't last long, these girls will drain me dry!' Lincoln thought as he was feeling his limit coming. Tabby got off and all the girls crowded around his dick and started licking it. Lincoln then screamed at the top of his lungs as he came on all of their faces. The girls then snuggled up to Lincoln while he was breathing heavily, his lungs burning from the exertion.

"I love this! I love my pets." He said as he closed his eyes feeling bliss... that is until he felt a group of hands grab his dick.

"Oh no." Lincoln squeaked out.


End file.
